Some of the most important techniques for the detection of heart disease involve the use of radioactive tracers. These tracers yield information on cardiac chamber volumes, cardiac output, ejection fractions, regional perfusion patterns, and zones of frank tissue damage. It is proposed here to develop an alternative tracer technology that does not require the injection of radionuclides into the circulatory system but rather is based upon an x-ray induced fluorescence of iodine present in commonly used radiographic contrast agents. It is proposed to track these iodine concentrations with a new type radiation detection system that has high resolution in both space and energy. The two-way high resolution is achieved with a dual solid state detector system consisting of an ion implanted resistive silicon detector (high spatial resolution) and an ultrapure germanium detector (high energy resolution). By using off-the-shelf technology in a new way it is expected that this system can be developed at a cost considerably less than current radioisotope scanning systems being sold today. The commercial potential for such a device also extends into non-medical realms.